


Will Do

by MistyBeethoven



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: Cages, Choices, Friendship, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Mercy - Freeform, Obsession, POV First Person, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Will contemplates returning to his former captor's side and what being Joe Goldberg's friend really entails.
Relationships: Will Bettelheim the Hacker & Joe Goldberg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Will Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialKillerQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/gifts).



> Because a little birdy told me they were looking for more Will fics. This one probably sucks but it's all yours. :D <3
> 
> It was originally titled "Everyone Needs a Friend" but I came up with and liked "Will Do" better so I changed it.

I've been thinking about going out to see him.

Men like Joe Goldberg can't stay out of trouble for very long and they can always use a friend. Hell everybody can, even myself. Truth be told I miss the man and my thoughts often go to him at the oddest moments, causing my girl to look at me as if I've gone mad from spending my life too often in front of this computer screen or that.

Radiation she keeps telling me.

Joe Goldberg, I itch to argue.

Get a life is the other advice that always comes next from her.

With this also, I want to tell her that mine now belongs to Joe Goldberg.

I doubt, though, that she'd truly understand what passed between my captor and myself.

Do I even? Why do I still like a guy who kept me locked me in a cage? The answer is simple there too:

Because he actually let me _go_.

Stockholm Syndrome everybody would yell at me but I wouldn't really listen or give a damn. The truth is that when a man holds your life in his hands and then has enough mercy to actually let you go and live freely you can't help but love them a little and are concerned about what happens to them.

Especially when you stop hearing from them even after you took the time to send off a stupid postcard reminding them that you still care.

I'm reminded of that old Aesop fable, the one with the lion that lets the mouse go free and it returns to save him. Joe is that lion and I am that mouse, I'm afraid.

And I'm equally afraid that my friend is going to wind up back in his own cage sometime soon.

He is in a cage, you know? He's been hurt and used somewhere in the past so like that big, bad old lion he sometimes strikes out because he doesn't know any better. And that past has built this cage around Joe Goldberg that the poor guy can't even see himself. So he makes bad decisions which only add locks on the door to his unseen prison, and who is going to come along and save him?

When I'm sleeping at night, that question keeps bothering me and I start thinking about how I should be the one because I am Joe's friend and what else are friends for but to look after one another?

But can I find the strength to leave the safety I was given and walk back to the side of a man even if I end up back in a cage alongside him this time?

 _Will_ I make that first step?

Will I?

You know what?

I think I _will_.


End file.
